memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Pioneer/On a Knife Edge/Chapter 8
Back to Chapter 7 Chapter 8 23 June 2598 , Anaura, Tholian space They had found it. Anaura was sitting in space, darkened by the star desert surrounding it. The ship was recovering from the damage caused by the gravimetric distortions on the way in, but there was nothing major to tend to. On the viewscreen, there was almost nothing to see. Only sensors confirmed that the planetoid was even there. Mantree paced to the front of the bridge in an attempt to get a closer look. "Unbelievable," he heard Parker mutter. "It's actually here." Lhaihtrha ran a few scans. "There are a few structures, cluttered around the place, but there are no discernable energy signatures." "Is that surprising? If there was an energy signature everyone would know about this place." Taking another quick look at the planetoid, Mantree turned and headed to the turbolift. "Parker, you're with me." Lhaihtrha was, unsurprisingly, the first to react. "But Captain, Starfleet regulations strictly prohibit - " "I'm well aware of regulations, Commander, but the president has granted me permission to participate in this away mission. Because of the security concerns, I am bringing Parker along." Parker seemed confused, but Mantree knew that she understood. "Aye, sir." The two of them went to the turbolift. Once inside, the doors closed. "Deck 12, aft shuttlebay," Mantree said to the computer, and the turbolift whirred into life. "We have to take a shuttle for a number of reasons. Mainly the fact that a transporter can be traced easily. No-one is to know we were here. Secondly, the Tholians are no doubt watching us. It may not seem like they are here, but I know they are. They have some of their own intelligence stored here." "Understood. But why bring me?" "Like I said, security is the main reason. You're also to act as a witness – making sure I get only what is necessary. We need to get a mobile computer for this mission, because we'll be uploading a lot of information." The exterior lights of the shuttle Genesis were operating at maximum efficiency, attempting to ascertain the distance between the shuttle and the ground. It's better this way, thought Parker. At least you don't see the ground rushing up at you. She had felt a little nauseous, but on the Pioneer it didn’t affect her at all. Cradling the mobile computer in her lap, she had let her captain do the piloting. After all, he was more experienced, and at least he could use the sensors to see where he was going. The lights focussed on a small building up ahead. Parker leaned forward in her seat to see the structure, which looked like it was in ruins. "We're here," said Mantree. He edged the shuttle down to a flat piece of ground next to the building. Once the shuttle had stopped, Mantree went to the aft section and pulled out two sets of infrared sensors, two phaser rifles, and two headlamps. Parker looked at him, puzzled by the headlamps. "Just in case," he said. Taking all their gear, the two officers opened the shuttle door, and headed out into the interminable night. Brox had come onto the bridge as there was nothing happening in engineering. There had been no word from the captain as yet. Lhaihtrha was unsure as to the protocol on special missions, such as whether the captain should report in every few minutes. He would just have to wait and find out. O'Connell was silent at his station, listening to the comm channels carefully, hoping to pick something up. It was doubtful in this region, so he decided to strum impatiently on the console, to the annoyance of his colleagues. He stopped immediately when he noticed everyone on the bridge was staring at him. The silence was finally broken when the ops station went off. Brox went over to look at it. "Sensors are picking up something on the surface, other than the away team. I'm not sure what though, there's too much interference." Lhaihtrha turned to face O'Connell. "I think it's best if we maintained radio silence." "Agreed. Surely their tricorders will pick up whatever it is. And seeing as they're in a better position than we are, they'll stand more of a chance." The building was empty. Debris was everywhere, making both Mantree and Parker do a bit of climbing in places. "So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Parker. "I can't tell you that. It's classified," replied Mantree. "Is it something to do with Section 31?" The insistence was growing. Mantree stopped and positioned himself so he could see Parker. "Is it that obvious?" "Pretty much. We spoke about Section 31 in our unofficial meeting the other night. You haven't given any reason to the contrary that it wouldn't be them." The older man sighed. "If it's any consolation, I never really wanted to get involved with Section 31's stuff. Even if their agents are dead or alive, their information is highly sought after." "So what's it doing out here on this barren rock?" "There are a few reasons. First of all, if this information is placed in the wrong hands, it could spell trouble for pretty much everyone. Second, the Federation is trying to reach out to the Tholians and ally with them. We're placing a great amount of trust in them to keep our information safe without them perusing the contents of it. They can be protective – well, overprotective of property in their space. And third, this is the perfect hiding place. A planet hidden in a star desert, surrounded by large gravimetric distortions and deep within Assembly space... that's good." "Did Starfleet even know this place existed?" "I haven't the faintest idea. Possibly. You'll have to ask the C-in-C that one, if and when the existence of Anaura becomes public knowledge. And if the C-in-C even knows..." He turned and carried on picking his way through the rubble, until he spotted a small light beaming from a corner. "Over here," he said, pulling out his tricorder to get a better idea of what he was seeing. Parker made her way over, and found Mantree kneeling next to an active computer terminal. He pressed the only blinking button, and the screen lit up with pictures, text, diagrams, in fact a wealth of information. "Bingo," said Mantree. "You can attach the mobile computer to this access port. Upload everything, then wipe the system." Moving out of the way for Parker, Mantree stood up and peered round the corner. There was a brief flash of light down the end of the corridor. Mantree stared more intensely. There was something moving in the shadows. Twenty minutes had passed. The mobile computer was still uploading the information and Mantree was becoming impatient. He had been looking up and down the corridors, searching the light he had seen before, but with no success. He was still adamant that someone – or something – was hiding in the shadows, ready to make a move when he and Parker were most vulnerable. He glanced briefly at the computer bank they had found, which had several diagrams crossing the screen at high speed. "You done yet?" Parker gave him a look. "Come on, with this much information? It would take Starfleet's elite a few years to look over all this." Mantree turned back, to see another very brief flicker of light. They definitely had company. He feared that if he told Parker out loud, whoever was there would hear him, so he tiptoed over to where Parker was sitting, and crouched down. "We've got company," he whispered. Quickly returning to his previous position, he made sure that their visitors hadn't made up any ground on them. Suddenly, a shot rang out from nowhere, missing Mantree by mere inches. The captain felt it burn slightly at his face, but did no damage. Instinctively, he fired at the position the blast had come from, hoping to hit a target. He couldn’t tell however, as more shots came flying at him. There was more than one person shooting, that was sure. But why weren't they detected before? Firing off a few more rounds, Mantree whipped out his tricorder and began scanning the corridor intently. Apparently, no-one was there. Then he remembered that he had been warned about the distinct lack of sensors over long periods of time. Parker joined him, laying herself flat, shooting in the general direction of the enemy. Mantree signalled to her that he was going to go round to the back of them, to see who they were. She returned the OK gesture, and focussed on distracting their guests. Mantree hopped over more rubble, trying not to emit any sound, hoping that the weapons fire would provide cover. He found himself next to the edge of the building, where numerous windows had been obliterated. Peering around the corner, he spotted the opponents. Tholians. This was getting weirder. They weren't allowed here, were they? Mantree was in two minds. What to do next? The good old two-pronged attack? Or leave them be? He opted for a third choice. "Hey!" he shouted at the group of Tholians, who suddenly turned, weapons trained on the captain. Mantree knew Parker would be confused right now, but she would probably understand what he was doing. One of the Tholians approached him, still wielding its weapon, before speaking by use of his translator. "Captain Mantree, you are not allowed to be here, by order of the Tholian Assembly." Mantree stared at him. "I think you’ll find that this mission is authorised. My accomplice and I are collecting data files belonging to the Federation." The Tholian ignored his statement. As he was about to speak again, he saw Parker give him the thumbs up and begin to walk off with the mobile computer. As the Tholian leader was about to turn, Mantree got his attention. "What are you doing here?" "That is none of your concern." Think, think, think! Keep them distracted... "I need to report your presence here to your Supreme Commander. He won't be very... happy that you have disobeyed one of your most essential laws – not to come to Anaura." Parker had disappeared by now, making a break for the shuttle no doubt. The Tholian eyed Mantree suspiciously, and the captain realised he was looking a little too much over at where Parker had been. He turned around, clicking and squealing at two of his team. They marched off, heading for the computer terminal that the two humans had just been at. "Well? What have you got to say for yourselves?" Mantree was ready to run for his life if he needed to. He was running out of ideas to keep the Tholians occupied. As they readied their weapons, preparing to fire, Mantree saw another flash of light out of the corner of his eye. Must be another group of Tholians, he mused, readying himself for the worst. "We are the Children of Destiny," said the Tholian. "We answer to no-one, not even the corrupt Assembly. We come and go as we please." "Does the Assembly know about you?" "Yes. They rejected us so we have rejected them. Change is needed. We will provide that change." "Sounds like you're interested in running for government," said Mantree. No, not very funny, especially in this situation. "How will you take control of the Assembly?" "By force. We will not be defeated." No point trying to reason with the Tholians, thought Mantree. They'd rather shoot me now and get it over with. He heard a sound from behind him, then noticed he was standing very close to the ledge. "Want any help from us?" The Tholian was glaring at him now. Mantree heard their weapons powering up. "Worth a try," he said. Then he walked backwards off the ledge. Category:On a Knife Edge (Chapters)